


Smoke and Mirrors

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Warning: UnderageBased off an ask haikyuubeascenarios received, of which, I chose Tsukishima's to write this for:Karasuno's reaction to getting caught putting a love letter in their crush's locker?Tsukki would become defiant immediately, acting as though they'd caught him when he was about to prank them. As he stalked off he'd clutch at the letter in his pocket, yearning to turn back and just tell them how he felt. Instead he'd slide the paper into their schoolbag when they weren't looking and hope they wouldn't find it until they got home. But as he left practice later that day he'd hear a familiar voice behind him calling out his name. Oh fuck.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 41
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	Smoke and Mirrors

They stand a solid foot shorter than him and are loud to the point that Tsukishima Kei almost can’t take it. For reasons he can’t seem to grasp, he has the most monstrous crush on them.

They’re out-going, so confident in themselves it borders arrogance. If he’s being honest with himself, they’re an awful lot alike in some ways. But he obviously isn’t. Instead, he opts to stare at them from across the room as they talk animatedly to a group of friends. The fact that every ounce of their attention isn’t turned towards him makes him seethe with jealousy that he would never admit to feeling.

Being in the same class, they should have interacted more than the small number of times they have. But nope, and that rests mostly on his shoulders much to his frustration. He isn’t allowed the luxury of dwelling on thoughts about them much longer as class is called to attention and the announcement of a group project is made.

He mentally perks at the prospect of working with them, unlikely as it may be that they get paired. He can’t stop the little sprout of hope that forms inside his chest. Much to his astonishment, he doesn’t have to crush it. In fact, he dares to let it bloom further at hearing that they _will_ be working together.

His eyes dart to them of their own accord and find them smiling back at him, showing a thumbs up. Embarrassed by his lack of restraint, he huffily shifts his attention back to the front of the room, cheeks light pink much to his annoyance. The rate his heart is beating at doesn’t help much either. He makes a point of ignoring them for the rest of class. Hell, the rest of the day, if he can manage it.

 _They_ have other plans. As soon as class is over, they’re striding to his desk without a care in the world. The book he pulled out and scowl on his face do absolutely nothing in the way of deterring them from whatever they’ve set out to do.

“Tsukishima-kun,” they call to him in that unbearably sweet voice. “Are you free after school today?”

“Yes.” That’s all he offers in the way of response. He cannot let himself say more. Every second in their presence is another piece of his sanity flitting away. He wants them to take it all… But not yet. They still have no idea how he feels about them. No idea at all.

“Great,” they positively beam. “Let’s meet around six then, to start on that project. Is your house okay?

“Fine.”

His eyes never leave his book but, satisfied with the plans in place, they return to their seat. Tsukishima can’t help but wish they’d have stayed. Kept their eyes on him longer. Taken a little more of his sanity away to justify his want to do something stupid for once.

\--------------

Hours later, school is over, and he’s pacing his room feeling like a caged animal. The project materials he was looking over lay open on his desk, forgotten with his inability to focus on anything other than them. An hour remains until they’re supposed to come. And that’s plenty of time for him to let off some steam.

He strips only what’s necessary, pulls on the headphones that are already blaring music from their spot on the back of his desk chair, and he flops onto his bed. His mind is already fixed on an image of them panting with need underneath him. He sees it all so clearly. The flush of arousal on their cheeks. Their chest heaving as he toys with them. But suddenly, he’s on his back, in the place where they had been. They hover over him, teasing, nipping, tweaking, driving him mad with lust, peeling away layer after layer of his own insecurities, and he’s powerless to stop them. And he doesn’t want to.

He mimics what they do. Their hands brush his sides, his hands follow. They roll around a nipple under their thumb, he turns the once soft bud of pink flesh hard himself. All the while, he strokes himself at an even pace. This is the only time he gets to see them like this. The only time he himself can ever be put in this position. And it’s _so_ , so goo-

“Tsukishima-kun-“

Oh my god. No, this isn’t happening. This _can’t be happening_. Ohmygodohmy _godohmyGODOHMYGOD!_

“Oh. My. God,” they breathe, face beet red, staring at the frazzled, uncontrolled Tsukishima that’s so foreign to them before they can stop themselves. They recover quickly, much more so than he does and shut the door they’ve been standing in.

He yanks off the headphones, cursing himself now for ever putting them on, and carefully tucks himself as hurriedly as he possibly can back into the jeans he never completely took off.

They’re no longer behind the door when he opens it. In fact, upon questioning his mother as to their whereabouts, they’re no longer in the house, apparently having remembered something quite urgent that they had to go do.

He returns to his room, furious with himself. There’s still more than a half an hour until they should have been there. He doesn’t care how early it is. He seeks the comfort of sleep to escape this living _nightmare_.

\--------------

Tsukishima awakes far too soon for his liking. 2 AM and the events that pushed him to sleep so early crowd his head. Shifting causes him to notice the stickiness of his boxers and he growls in agitation, viciously tossing off the covers that he once sought respite from.

Disregarding the time, he heads straight to the shower, hoping to clear his thoughts now that he is so thoroughly awake.

He turns the water near scalding and shucks his clothes into the laundry bin outside. Stepping into the spray makes him want to withdraw immediately at the temperature but he refrains, keeping himself glued to the spot and twists the knob far to the opposite direction. Within seconds he is shivering at the icy spray raining down on him.

Continuing the torture is tempting but it isn’t helping his state of mind in the least so he flips it to something he knows is reasonable and starts the grueling process of sorting things out. He really does think that they took the last of his sanity with them last night as the only option his mind can settle on is confessing. And not even to their face. Hah, no. Leaving some damn letter in their locker like a middle-schooler.

Pathetic.

But it’s all he can think to do. So he wraps a towel around himself, picks up his glasses, and returns to his room to write things he’d never thought he’d put down on paper.

\--------------

Tsukishima leaves early, despite the lack of morning practice that day. He wanted to make sure not a soul saw what he was about to do. Each step he takes towards his high school shakes the already flimsy resolve he’d built up but he still got there. In front of their locker. Letter in hand. Lifting it to the slots, he tells himself to do it quickly, like tearing off a band-aid. The longer he agonizes over it, the worse making the decision will become.

“What’re you doing?”

He curses in his head. He should have expected this. After last night’s incident, it should have been clear as day that his crush, the object of his affection and inner-turmoil, has the _worst fucking timing known to man!_

“Nothing,” he responds coolly, retracting the enveloped confession as if it had never been there. “I don’t know what you mean _____.”

“But there was-“ they try.

“There was nothing.” And before they have time to actually figure it out, he spins on his heel, letter tucked in his pocket, and strides away.

On his way to nowhere in particular, he has to rethink. What on earth is he going to do with this god-forsaken note?! Give it to them, he already decided that. Okay, how? When? They have class together later. But how? They would be sure to find it and confront him about it if he tried their locker again. Not an option. Where could he leave it that they would be sure to find that he had access to? Their desk was a no-go for the same reasons as their locker. But what about their bag?

That had to work. It’s the only other option he has besides chickening out and leaving the situation between them as is, something he definitely does not want. So, their bag it has to be.

With nothing else to do, he camps out in front of the second gym until school actually starts and, even then, he waits until the last possible second to go to homeroom.

The project is, thankfully, strictly out-of-school, giving his crush no reason to interact with him and, any time they try, he busies himself with Yamaguchi until they no longer have the chance.

Lunch finally comes, and with it, his chance to plant the stupid confession he doesn’t even know why he ever thought would be a good idea at this point. But he’s in way too deep to back out now. When they finally leave to eat with their friends, he makes his move, slipping the envelop that may have well contained his entire existence into the side pocket hardly anyone uses, leaving none the wiser.

The day continues without a hitch and without his crush so much as glancing at their bag until it’s time to leave. Even practice goes exceptionally well. By the time he steps out of the locker room, he feels on top of the world, ready to go home and-.

“Tsukishima Kei,” he hears from behind him. In an instant, he’s reduced to a deer in headlights. He turns, albeit reluctantly, to see his crush standing in the setting sun and looking more radiant than he’s ever remembered. It takes a moment to register that they are grasping the confession in their hand at their side. Oh fuck.

“Tsukishima Kei,” they begin again with a smile, now that they have his full attention. “I accept your feelings, you huge idiot.”

He was wrong. That was the absolute last piece of his sanity that they just took away and with it went at least some of his inhibitions.

He practically runs at them, façade forgotten for just that moment, and lets joy overtake him as he picks them up in a hug and spins them. Unbeknownst to him, a goofy grin lights up his face but they are very much aware of it.

They have more to say on the subject and, before he can put them back on the ground, they whisper, “You should tell me what you were thinking about last night.” There’s a pause as they lean closer to his ear, giving its shell a light kiss. “I want to know what gets Tsukishima-kun riled up.”

_Oh fuck._


End file.
